not so fun camping
by peace of the earth
Summary: a couple of teens out camping what will happen when a certain metal hunter ruins everything bye trying to catch Danny? first fanfic plz dont flame some D S. Not sure on name though
1. it's only beginning

Ok hi every one this is my first fanfic so please be nice because I'm very nervous hehehe, so enjoy the story tell me what ya think

_**It's only the beginning**_

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and OC are on their way to Bundanoon camp site for summer break. They have each been through a lot since high school. Danny and Sam are now aware of each other's feeling...somewhat, Tucker and Olivia-Charlie. (I am going to call her OC kk) finally got together after about two years of them knowing her when she was transferred to Casper high school in year 10. The four of them have been inseparable ever since Olivia-Charlie still doesn't know Danny's secret, OC has brown hair that is styled in two ponytails down the side of her face with a side fringe. She has green eyes with long eyelashes. She has rosy cheeks and pink lips. All in all she looks hotter than any other girl at Casper high

"Are we there yet!" exclaimed tucker

"For the 8000th time" Danny yelled "no!"

"Just trying to pass the time Danny, jeez. Go make-out with Sam or something, she is your girl-friend" tucker said smiling smugly

"Why don't you go make-out with _your_ girl-friend?"

"Guys stop fighting were going camping to have a good time together" soothed Sam

"He started it!" exclaimed Danny

"Nu-ah" retorted Tucker

"I don't care who started it but I will finish it. Got it?"

"Yep" Danny and Tucker said in unison

"Wow! You know how to control them?" OC said

"It's not much of controlling them, but more of a skill that you learn to perfect" Sam explained

"Hey, we're right here you know" tucker exclaims

"Yeah, we know" OC says

**Half hour later**

"Are we there yet?" tucker exclaimed

"No tuck, another ten minutes at least" replied Danny about two minutes later you could hear a soft snore coming from Tucker

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Danny I thought you said 10 minutes, it's been hours" tucker said dramatically

"Tucker you fell asleep like 2 minutes after you asked last"

"Oh" tucker said embarrassed.

**Danny's POV**

"Come on guys les go unpack." I said

"Where are we sleeping?" Sam asked

"Umm, out near the lake, it's more peaceful"

"That sounds so romantic." OC exclaims "don't you think tucker?" she says a bit harsh (A.N. Umm what I mean by that is like she is giving him the answer and that he better agree)

"Of course it is" Tucker agreed.

**In no particular POV**

Danny and Tucker are putting up the tent while Sam and OC are putting together a circular formation for the fire.

"That it's Tucker, we've almost got it." Danny encouraged

_**Ccrrraaassshhhhh... **_

"Ahhhhh" tucker screamed jumping out of the way only to have the tent crash onto Danny

"Guh, thanks for helping me Tucker, you're such a big help." Danny said sarcastically

"Oh your welcome dude." Tucker said "Oh by the way I'm going to go switch with Sam, she can help you and your grumpy mood."

"I'm not grumpy" Danny snapped back

"Sure, sure."

"Alright, tucker go help Olivia-Charlie and I'll help Danny" Sam said

"Thanks Sam" Danny said

"No problems"

"Get a room, you lovebirds" Tucker

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they both yelled together

"Ok, ok, come on Livy lets go collect some more wood for the fire." Tucker said using his pet name or her

"Sure, why not."

**Tucker POV**

"Hey I've never asked, but why do you where that bracelet all the time?"

"Umm... Well that's the reason I transferred, my older brother died in a car crash... So I transferred to Casper high. Hoping to kind of get away from everything."

"I totally understand, don't worry, but one thing why did you come to amity park why not somewhere where there are no ghost roaming around trying to get you?"

"Well my mum asked for a transfer and that's why me and my mum had to move here, hay what happened to Danny that first day I came to Casper high, and Mr lancer introduced me to you guys"

_FLASH BACK_

"Ahh Mr Fenton, Mrs Manson, and Mr Foley, I have a new student her name is..."Mr Lancer was cut off by the girl standing next to him who I presumed is the new student

"Olivia-Charlie Simons, but you can call me either Olivia or Charlie I don't really mind which." the girl said politely

"Hmm... Yes Ms Simons here was just transferred here from New York where her mother was a principal at her school, who will now be your geography teacher instead of me." Mr Lancer said with a tint of annoyance that the teen interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

_She'll fit in perfectly with these kids. And the way Mr Foley has been looking at her for the past five minutes hmm..._ Mr Lancer thought just as Danny stood up with a blue wisp of some sort coming out of his mouth

"Uh, I have to go, l umm have to help my dad... Find fudge... Yeah, that's it, bye guys."

"Danny!" Sam yelled after him

"Um why did he just leave? I'm not that bad am I?" Olivia-Charlie asked jokingly

"Umm... No, he has something to do... Like he said."

_END FLASH BACK_

"Umm well I don't know really... I think he was helping his parents or something...like that?" I answered, but it came out more like a question than an answer

"Tucker I know your lying, why can't you just tell me the truth... Please" OC said looking sad and vulnerable

"Look I can't. Ok it's not me you have to ask, its Danny" Tucker said

"Can't or won't" OC retorted

"Both ok, please just leave it?

"Ok fine, we should be getting back, it's getting dark...they might be worried"

**Danny's POV**

Sam and Danny have finished setting up the tents, and are now playing truth or dare.

"Ok I dare you to... Eat a worm" I said to Sam

"EWWW... Ok... Only because I don't want to lose" Sam said digging through the dirt for a worm.

As she was searching for a worm there was a blast that seemed to come out of nowhere and hit Sam in the centre of her chest

"SAM!" I yelled, seeing my best friend/girl friend get blasted.

Seeing this, I turned around and stared in the face of Skulker the ghost zones greatest (and only) hunter

I then turned into my alter ego, Danny phantom, as the similar blue rigs surrounded his body

"What is it now Skulker? Had enough of the box ghost escaping your metal cage?" I said wittily.  
>" No, you twerp, I'm here to finally have your pelt on my mantle" Skulker replied certainly.<p>

"Skulker look, as glad I am to beat you up, again, I'm on vacation with my friends, ok, so if you could please just fly back to where ever you popped out from, that'd be great" I said, trying to see if Sam was ok without letting Skulker see.

"You see child, I have a new weapon, and it's the gloop atomic that is sure to kill you."

"That's what you said last time." I teased.

"Yes, but last time I didn't test it on other ghosts, but this time it'll be different"

"Yeah, that's not creepy or anything"

Skulker then started firing at me, which I dodged every single blast. I then started some ice-daggers at him, which_ he _dodged.

"This is starting to get boring Skulker, can't you just leave me alone"

"No can do, I'm finally going to have your pelt on my mantle"

"Haven't we been over this?"

"Ahhh" Sam groaned, coming around.

"Sam? You ok?" I asked hoping she was. "Ahhh" I said getting thrown on the floor

"Like I said whelp, I shall have your pelt" Skulker yelled, while pulling out a strange weapon, that made this strange beeping sound

"And now... It's finished for you."

"Danny!" Sam said jumping in front of the ecto blast, just before it struck me, making her fly across the camp site.

"No! SAM! No...Please no" I wailed while crawling over to Sam's side.

"Ah... Umm I didn't mean to do that" Skulker said while backing away slowly than bolting for the closest entry into the ghost zone.

"No please no...Sam you have to wake up...Sam? Samantha wake up...please" I said, half crying half begging.

"Danny!" cried out a voice in the forest "that you man?"

I realised that it was Tucker calling out my name. I could now here their footsteps running towards me in a hurry to see what has happened. I stood up shakily knowing that Olivia couldn't find me as Danny Phantom and not Fenton, but little did I know that they were closer than I thought and as they were entering the clearing where they had camp set up I felt the blue rings enclose around me.

"Wha... I don't...what?"OC stumbled to find the right words as I sunk to my knees next to Sam again, with tears streaming down my face.

Ok I'm in geography at this very point in time so yeh please review and tell me if it's good or bad, and if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes please don't flame I feel sad and depressed after I read other peoples flames. But I do take constructive criticism kk ill probs update soon so review please


	2. help from the unexpected

_**I'm so, so, so sorry that i haven't been updating. My brother keeps hogging the laptop. You see i have about2-3 other chapters written already on my school laptop and the schools filter system will not let me update on it so i only have Wednesdays to update even than its hard so from now on i wil probably be updating most Wednesdays. Also on another note i changed the name of OC a few people said it was confusing to be truthful i couldn't think of another name but sow its 'Sophia' if your confused about anything just review the question and i will try and remember to answer it in the following chapters. So enjoy the chapter.**_

_**- Peace of the earth.**_

_**Somewhere in the ghost zone**_

Skulker passed in his realm, trying to figure out what has to be done.

_What happens if Walker finds out, I'd be killed, but surely he'd understand that, the whelp's girlfriend jumped in front of the... I mean I couldn't have known that it was going to happen... Who am I kidding I'm going to be locked up and killed for this...unless I could help her find the whelp._

Skulker froze as he heard his alarms go off telling him that there was someone other than him in his realm. He quickly rushed into his own weapons vault and put in his password _1234,_ grabbed his favourite bazooka and quickly went to find his new prey. Skulker stalked out of his hut and started walking through the bush that covered his home. About 5-10 minutes into the hunt, he found the intruder, the robotic ghost hid in the bush closest to her and aimed his weapon, it started to hum as it charged up, the assailant cocked their head at the new sound, as if something clicked in their head. They dived out of the way and into a bush just across from Skulker, it was only then that the great hunter realised who he was hunting, it was that whelps friend, than a sudden feeling hit the pit of his stomach, it was a feeling he hasn't ever, ever felt before...guilt...guilt hit him hard to know that he was the one who caused the death of a human."Skulker?" Sam said confused "is this your realm?" she said

"Yes twerp this is my home. What are you doing here? I thought you would stay away from me at what I did to you."

"Well I jumped in front of the ray...you were going to kill Danny... And in human form he would have died... At least I saved him."

"Yes... You seem to have a lot more courage than any of us ever anticipated"

"Umm thanks" Sam said shocked at the compliment "so what do you dead people do for fun here?"

"umm we usually make our realms more like us but you will need to have to declare it your land first" Skulker looked up at the Goth girl only to find that she was trying not to cry but a single tear leaked down her face

"I shall help you." Sam snapped her head up at the sudden statement

"What?"Sam said confused

"I shall help you" Skulker repeated

"Why...I ...I don't understand. You have hated me, Danny and Tucker, and now I'm dead without telling Danny how much he means to me, oh god... I am dead." Sam said starting to get worried "I'll never get to see my family again... I mean I didn't like my mother anyway but I mean she is my mother. I do care if I never hear her saying my name or forcefully hugging me. And what about my Nan I love her, and Danny...I...I...I love him..."

"Have you ever told him that? I interrupted her dramatic melt down

"Well... No... I was planning to do it when you attacked us... So I never got too"

"Oh... Well than...so where do you want your home to be?"

"Is it ok to have it near the Fenton portal?"

"Sure nobody ever wants to go there it's too close to the halfa for comfort for most ghosts."

"Soo will have a lot of room?"

"yeah you will end up having lots of room or if you want more privacy you could have a rip in the ghost zone that's what makes the doors, that's what most ghosts do, with this door you can have it looking like a normal door, or you can customise it with your own style, like I have weapons and such, the box ghosts is a box, literally, and you might have black and whatever your into."

"Yeah I get it, and I know what I want as my door."

"You do? You don't even have to think about it, that's impressive it takes most ghosts hours to figure out what they want, so let's get designing

_Hours after Sam designing of which I would not prefer to do but I might later_

"Wow it looks so...normal"

"Yep it's different to everyone else, that's how I like it...different" Sam commented as her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence.

Sam's realm was dark but also light it had bed with a black background and had a red rose, her walls were electric purple with splatters of black all over the walls, her furniture was the opposite black with purple splotches all over in her room. She had a TV and a couch, she had a hammock on a veranda that had a view of the ocean, and a beach, at the back of the room there was a door that would lead outside into a garden with a reading area under a tree if you walk back inside you will see a hidden room with ghost hunting equipment and photos of all her loved ones...Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Danni.. And many more if you walk out of the secret room, you see the book room with every book that has been published.

Sam's door to her realm is black with red and white cross & skull bones, but in the very centre of the door is the _Danny Phantom_ symbol in blue and green shads

Skulker was surprised at how well she was handling her own death; even he wasn't that strong,

"So what do you think?" Sam asked anticipating what his reaction is to the room

"Well I would have at least put some animal pelts in on the mantle, but since you're an ultimate recyclable vergatarium"

"It's ultra recyclable vegetarian" Sam said annoyed at Skulker that he got it wrong... Again

"Oh well, I don't care." Skulker said brushing it off.

_**Danny's POV**_

Hurt, despair, guiltiness, sad...very sad

"This is my entire fault Tucker" I said to my best friend "I'm the one who got knocked down and because of that she jumped in front of the blast. It's my entire fault for being so weak."

"Danny don't you ever think you're a weak man. You're the strongest guy I know, I mean how many guys can say that they got zapped by lightning, became half dead and help save the town they live in by battling ghosts, who don't know when to quit." Tucker said breathing deeply, from saying it all in one breath

"Yes, but how many people can say that they are responsible for killing the one they love!" I then only realised what I said "umm...sorry about snapping at you Tucker. I'm just really stressed out"

"Man did you ever tell Sam how much you love her?"

"No... I was going to tell her at the fire, but Skulker attacked us" "I know what I have to do Tucker, I need to find her and find her fast or I could lose her forever. She could hate me, or even worse... She could be lost in the ghost zone"

"What?" Tucker said half yelling and half confused

"Well I mean it's the least I could do. I got her killed Tucker"

"No you didn't Danny; she saved your life, Skulker is the one that killed her"

"...yeah, well I still need to help her"

"I get it dude, do whatever you need to, but..."

"But what?" I said curiously and cautious at the same time

"Well... Sophia ... Kind... Of ...well...umm" tucker said trying to explain it, but he seemed to not find the right words

"What?"

"Well she kind of saw...you...transform"

"What!" "Oh no, this is bad. Very bad"

"Danny it's ok, she is actually very intuitive, after she saw you change from Phantom she gasped, then turned to me and said ;I promise not to tell a soul' it was surprising"

"hmm ok , we should have told her sooner anyway" I said kind of glad that she didn't go off screaming at the top of her lungs that she knows who the Phantom is

"Yeah..."

"Well, are you going to help me with Sam or what?"

"Sorry man, as amazing as the ghost zone is, I think you should do this on your own. It's not that I don't want to help you, I do, but you need to do this."

"Wow that's deep Tuck"

"Yeah I have my moments"

"Hey guys I got more firewood" Sophia announced as she walked into the clearing.

Tucker and Danny both looked at each other with secretive smiles on their faces "what?"

"Hmm... Nothing, just having a very different conversation"

"Um Danny, how are you, you know coping?" Sophia asked fragilely

"Um... I'm going to find her" Danny said confidently

"If you don't mind me asking; but how?

"How else, I'm going to search the ghost zone"

"Umm Danny the ghost zone is huge, it'll take you at least 3 days to search like 1/8 of it, how will you find her?"

"I don't know, but I do know is that I will"

_**Sam's POV**_

_Where am I?_ I asked myself. L_et's see... last thing I remember was... Jumping in front of a blast to... Save Danny. OMG Danny where is he? What happened to me? It's so dark... But I'm thinking so I can't be dead. Or I'm a ghost, in the ghost zone, oh well that's perfect._ I thought sarcastically. W_ell at least I have sarcasm...what's that_ ?I thought just as an island came into view, it was covered in plantation. But as I got closer to it, I could make out a skull and a figure of a... Little hut on the far side of the island. I floated down into the bush,_ it's really dense so... It could be some kind of nature reserve..._ Just as I was looking at a type of plant that I didn't recognise I heard an hmm of something. I slightly cocked my _head, where have I heard that sound before? _And just as I was going to turn around something clicked in my head, _its Skulker,_ as soon as I made the connection I jumped into the closest bush to in which I could see Skulker lower his weapon

"Skulker?" I asked said confused "is this your realm?" she said

"Yes twerp this is my home. What are you doing here? I thought you would stay away from me at what I did to you." Skulker replied with a hint of something that I couldn't place

"Well I jumped in front of the ray...you were going to kill Danny... And in human form he would have died... At least I saved him."

"Yes... You seem to have a lot more courage than any of us ever anticipated"

"Umm thanks" shocked at the compliment "so what do you dead people do for fun here?"

"umm we usually make our realms more like us but you will need to have to declare it your land first" Skulker looked up at the Goth girl only to find that she was trying not to cry but a single tear leaked down her face

"I shall help you." I snapped my head up at the sudden statement

"What?"Sam said confused

"I shall help you" Skulker repeated

"Why...I ...I don't understand. You have hated me and Danny and Tucker and now I'm dead without telling Danny how much he means to me, oh god... I am dead." I started freaking out "I'll never get to see my family again... I mean I didn't like my mother anyway but I mean she is my mother. I do care if I never hear her saying my name or forcefully hugging me. And what about my Nan I love her, and Danny...I...I...I love him..."

"Have you ever told him that? Skulker said interrupting my breakdown

"Well... No..." I Said drifting off at the end, _what will Danny do now that I am dead; I mean will I ever see him again?_


	3. the idea

Chapter 2

We were driving home, Danny decided to fly so he could get home quicker to search for Sam, I honestly don't think he could find her, I hope he will but to me it sounds like this ghost zone is huge

"Hey tuck, how did Danny become Phantom?" I ask purely curious

"Uh well you know how Jack and Maddie hunt ghosts, well when we were 14 they made this portal into the ghost zone and when it didn't work they gave up, Sam being Sam convinced Danny to go inside and he tripped on some wires and fell onto the wall for support and he push the on switch and zap there was lightning a few minutes later he came stumbling out and fainted in Sams arms, well she caught him, about 5 minutes later he woke up and he was Phantom, something about ghost DNA..."

"What?"

"That's it!"

"What?" I said exasperated.

"The ghost DNA"

"What do you mean?" I was really starting to get annoyed; I had no idea what he was going on about

"I have to call Danny" Tucker said pulling out his phone

"Tucker explains I have no..." I was cut off by Tucker

"Shhh... Hi Danny I know how we can save Sam, you just have to find her..." he said drifting off "yeh man that's all right... Good luck" he finished and shut his phone

_**Danny's POV**_

I was flying at about 300 km/h just as my phone rang "hello?" I asked. _Who would ring me, when I'm supposed to be camping_ "Tucker?" "dude you're a genius, and I'm about 5 minutes away from Fenton works I will probably be gone for a while, so you might have to make up an excuse or something"

"thanks" I said closing my cell and putting it back in my pocket just as I was coming up to my bedroom window through it I saw my usual bed, desk... And a big box full of my old stuff!_ What's all that about I mean I'm not dead...fully_

I fazed into my room and down into the lab only to find that the ghost portal is closed _well I guess that explains the lack of ghost attacks._ I decided to call Jazz even if she was just upstairs, but I couldn't risk her finding out about Sam..."hey Jazz, just wondering could you check if the ghost portal is open, if it isn't can you please open it for me?...because.. I might need to get home really quickly and this would be the best way?...yes I'm lying happy?...can you open it now?...no you cannot hear me from down stairs, I'm out camping...alright bye Jazz " in about 2 minutes Jazz snuck down into the lab where I watched in the top corner. Jazz had changed over the years, she cut her hair, which is now a pixy style, with a light brown, and copper streaks, (**a/n I have no idea if this works or not)** she now wears a short skirt and a long sleaved top with a hoddie attached to it. Jazz looked behind, and around her. When she had made sure no one was watching she reached down and plugged in the cord when she made sure it was in properly she went over to the new monitors and typed vigorously on the keyboard. In about 53.2 seconds the portal opened, Jazz reached for her phone and when I realised what she was doing I phased out and onto the roof just as my phone rand "hey jazz...how did I knew it was you? I uh have caller ID...yeh thanks for opening it for me...ok did Tucker call you? Yeh ok bye Jazz" I hung up before she could ask any questions. Once she went up the stairs I became visible again and flew into the ghost zone.

_**Jazz POV**_

I was doing my Latin homework when my phone started singing a random song I found on ITunes **(A/N it's the Danny Phantom theme song)** telling me that Danny was calling me. I sighed and opened my phone"...why do you want me to open the portal?...are you lying to me?...no... Danny I can hear you down in the lab! ...ok... Bye Danny" once I hung up from Danny, I saw while I was talking to Danny, Tucker had txt me_**sup Jazz yeh we will all be staying around here for an extra 2 weeks or something ok. **__Ok so that's not weird,_ I thought. _Why didn't Danny just stay he would need more supplies, it must be a boy thing._ After I stopped contemplating things I snuck down into the lab, when I got down into the lab it felt like someone was watching me. I looked about for a moment before plugging in the _portal. Why did dad make it need a plug?_ I asked myself. After I plugged it in, I then ran to the monitors that mum had installed, so than it would help us see into the ghost zone or ... something?

I typed it some really random passwords and started putting in codes that wouldn't come up on the scans. Once I was done I pulled out my cell and speed dialled Danny. "Hey Danny...umm how did you know it was me? ...Yeh or whatever, I opened up the portal...yeh he did when I was on the phone with you..." he hung up cutting of my sentence "bye little brother" I said into the air, and walked back up the stairs.

_**Sam POV**_

_Should I go see him, I mean will he want me to? Well I guess I could find out...wait, what am I doing? He is my best friend... I love him and I am contemplating if I should go see if he is ok...guh._ I started to fly towards the Fenton Portal and to my surprise it wasn't open _oh that must be why there hasn't been any ghosts...wait how did Skulker get out? And..._ My thoughts were cut off by a loud creaking sound when I tried to find the source I realised that it was the Fenton portal. _Wow I didn't know it made this much racket._ I started to back away and as if a whisper I could hear "bye little brother." _Was that Jazz?_ At this point I was still floating back and I rammed my back into something so I decided to hide there and see what happens when the portal had finished opening. A figure flew into the ghost zone. _Danny?_ Danny was going so fast that he flew right past my realm, he started to say something but I couldn't quitehear what he was calling out, just then Skulker flew up to him and they started...talking? When ever do Skulker and Danny talk? Just as Danny was flying off Skulker saw me, so I flew over to him "what were you Danny talking about?"

"Well child if you may know, he was asking if I had seen you"

"He did? And what did you tell him?"

"Well I said I have been mentoring you to adjust and helping you around the ghost zone but I haven't seen you in a few days" Skulker said honestly

"And what did he say to that?"

"He said that if I see you, could I please tell you to meet him in Amity Park at midnight, and then he flew off calling your name"

"He was calling my name?" I asked my heart was full of love for him "thanks Skulker, bye"

"Where are you going? You won't catch up to him" Skulker yelled after me he started to say something else but I was too far ahead to hear

"Danny...Danny...where are you? Danny..." I hollered I looked at my watch surprised that it worked and found out that it was about 11:30pm so I made a mad dash for the Fenton portal, I stuck my head into it first to see if anyone was there when I didn't see anyone I flew out and onto the labs floor, when I heard Jack and Madies voices. I went invisible, thanks to Skulker I knew how to do it all, even fight the ghosts who don't like me, Danny and Tucker. So when I finally got to the park I waited for Danny

I looked at the towns clock as it chimed telling me that it was now_**3:00am.**__ Great now I don't get to see Danny, and tell him how I really feel._ I decided to fly back to the ghost zone thinking that he wouldn't show up, I went intangible and flew into the ghost zone, took a sharp right and there was the door to my realm. But as I left the park I could have sworn I heard my name being called.

_**Danny's POV**_

I was flying through the ghost zone when Walker stopped me in my tracks "you still have to spend 1,000 years in my jail, so ghost child, will we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Walker, can we do this some other time? I have some things to do" I said looking around

"Well than child I guess you could spend the time in jail, than you can do your errands."

"Walker you don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"Of course I do child, I'm putting you into jail" Walker said with a smile "Guards, up hold the ghost child" In a matter of seconds guards surrounded me. They all started to close around me, I just kicked and punched about ten guards went down. But more kept showing up, I then got hit with an ecto blast and sunk down to my knees. Walker just laughed in my face "do you think you can get away this time Phantom?" I looked up to him with determination in my eyes I stood up and started fighting again. I steadied myself for my ghostly wail, when I felt a shock travel up my spine. "Ahhhhhhhh" and that's when everything went black.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Authors note- **_ ok hi people I'm just here telling you this as I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time it is not my fault if's my bates fault they haven't done it as my grammar and spelling stinks so yeh. Plus I am also looking for someone to help me write a fight scene for chapter 5 and I have major writer's bloc. Grrr. So yeh I will try and get chapter 4 up as soon as possible so you guys can read it and thanks to all the people who have added me to their fav authors list I am soooooooooo happy about that so thanks bye


	5. a little birdie told Vlad

_**Danny's POV**_

I woke up, and looked around, I was still Danny Phantom unaware of where I was, and then it all started to come back to me with Walker's guards. I looked at the watch on my hand _**2:00am**_. '_Oh no, if Sam got the message to meet me at the park she would think I was a no show. I have got to get out of here.'_ I thought to myself I got up and stumbled a bit, when I finally got my balance back, I walked over to the bars and touched them. About a second after I touched them pain writhed through me and I reflexively jumped back and collapse and turn back into Danny Fenton. I looked at my watch again _**2:30**_ '_great now I have missed Sam',_ a moment later a bang. Smoke filled the halls. I started coughing violently.

"Danny?" a voice called

"Danni, is that you?" I replied

"Yeh, what are you doing here? I thought you were going camping?"

"Uh, yeh there was a slight problem, I'll tell you later"

Danni flue up to my bars and looked me up and down

"Did you forget that you can just pass through the bars?" she said mockingly

"Ha, ha yeh well..." I drifted of rubbing the back of my neck

"Com' on" Danni said as she grabbed me and pulled me through the bars "You can tell me why you're not camping on the way to the portal"

"Yeh after you tell me why you're hosting a prison break" I said with my eye brows high.

"Well, a friend of mine saw you being captured so he came to tell me. By the way, sorry I am so late. Anyway when I got here most of Walker's guards were near your cell so obviously you where there, so I came to get you out"

"ok... Thanks, but one question. Who is your friend?"

"um... _-cough- young blood -cough, cough-_"

"What? Are you serious? Oh, just wait till Sam..."

"Sam what? Danny what's wrong?"

"Yeh well it all started when..." **(A/N BLAH, BLAH, BLAH YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPEN SO IM NOT GOING TO WRIGHT IT AT THE MOMENT)**

-Time warp XD-

By the time we got back to the portal I had finished telling Danni about what had happened. I looked at my watch _**2:50**_

"Hay Danni it was really nice seeing you and all but I have to go find Sam. I'm already almost 3 hours late thanks to Walker. I'll talk to you later, K."

"Yeh, bye Danny. If I see Sam I'll tell her you were looking for her" she smiled sweetly and flew further into the ghost zone. I raced to the park hoping that she would be there. When I flew across town to Amity Park, the town's new clock chimed telling me it was _**3:00AM.**_

"Sam" I called out breaking the silence of the night "Sam, are you here?" I rubbed the back of my neck. I stood there in the park and turned back into Danny Fenton, I walked over to our special tree at the top of the hill, our tree, I slid down the trunk and sat there.

-break line-

It must have been a few hours when I finally got up and headed to Sam's house, I stood up and looked around. And then I just started walking, I didn't want to fly over there, I just wanted to walk wherever my legs would take me "hello Daniel"

I just kept walking, I knew Vlad was there, not sure if he was Plasmius or not. I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept walking down the street "young man look at me when I address you" he said with a tint of annoyance in his voice

"Vlad, I'm not in the mood for you at the moment" I said looking up at him. He was for once as Masters and not Plasmius. I looked away so he continued talking.

"Now why are you out walking so late? Do you need a ride home?" he asked sincerely "does anyone know you're out here?" he continued, I looked back up to him.

"Uh yeh Sam..." I said playing it safe

"I see, well have a good day. You had better get some sleep then"

"Uh Vlad... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course little badger" he said using his nickname for me "what can I do for you?"

"Can you help me find someone in the ghost zone?"

"Well it depends"  
>"On what?"<p>

"Who you want to find... Who is it you want to find Daniel?"

"Well it's a friend of mine, and well they kind of got really hurt by this ghost that was attacking..." I didn't finish my sentence. I started to tear up so I turned my head away from Vlad.

"Daniel what happened to this friend?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Well bye fruit loop"

_**Vlad's POV**_

I was taking a nice walk at night; I found that people would pester me in the middle of the day so I'm taking one at **3:00** in the morning. I was walking near that mason girls house; I was about 2 blocks away when i saw a figure that looked oddly like Daniel. "Hello Daniel" I said as I walked up behind him. He just kept walking without addressing me "Young man look at me when I address you." I said, I started to get annoyed with his behaviour.

"Vlad, I'm not in the mood for you at the moment" he said looking up at me, and back down.

"Now why are you out walking so late? Do you need a ride home?" I asked sincerely "does anyone know you're out here?" I continued, He looked back up to me.

"Uh yeh Sam..." he said lying to me. I could easily see that he was lying.

"I see, well have a good day. You had better get some sleep then" playing the nice guy for once

"Uh Vlad... Can I ask you something?" he asked shyly

"Of course little badger" I said using his nickname "what can I do for you?" I asked

"Can you help me find someone in the ghost zone?"

"Well it depends"  
>"On what?"<p>

"Who you want to find... Who is it you want to find Daniel?"

"Well it's a friend of mine, and well they kind of got really hurt by this ghost that was attacking..."he didn't finish his sentence as he was starting to tear up, so he turned his head away from me

"Daniel what happened to this friend?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Well bye fruit loop" he said walking away from me. I turned around to head back to my office, I shook my head. _It's time to call in Skulker, to see what has happened._ I was about 1 block away from my office so I decided to turn into Plasmius and transported myself back to my mansion. I walked through the empty halls wishing that something would come up. I eventually reached my office, I sat down in my plush seat, I started up my computer and dialled in the code to reach Skulker "Hello?" he answered

"Skulker, I need to know what has happened in the ghost zone, new comers if you know what I mean?"

"Well, there was only one who came about a week ago, her death was heroic, but sad" he said with guilt in his voice

"Well who was it?" i asked my interest rising

"It was..."

"Yes..." I urged

"Sam Manson, the ghost child's girlfriend." he said with disappointment

"I see" I said taking in the news "do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I was there, it was my fault. I was after phantom and he was out camping with his friends, I attacked while there was only him and the Goth girl, I was about to blast him while he was down, but the girl jumped in front of him and took the blast for him and died from impact. I have been helping her define her own area in the ghost zone."

"Hmm... Thank you Skulker, you have been very useful...as always"

"Very well I shall be there soon" the line went dead.

I turned my chair and walked down to the kitchen, I walked through the kitchen door.

"Mr Masters I did not see you come in, I would have prepared a meal for you if I knew sir." my head chef explained hurriedly.

"No, no it's quit alright, I'm just looking for a snack then I will not need dinner till late tonight."

**Skulker POV**

I hung up the connection, and flew towards the Goth girl's home, here in the ghost zone. I flew into her realm and looked around. I walked into what seemed to be the main room. All the furniture was everywhere; there was burn marks, and ectoplasm all over the place.  
>"Sam?" I called out into the house, I ran into all the rooms, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Sam? Are you here?" I called out, but nothing but silence returned my call...<p>

_**Ok that's chapter 4 up ok i will update hopefully in a week, ok i have to do my science project thingy so i might update late but yeah you know what i mean. Hey umm.. how old do you guys think i am anyway well you know that i am still in school...or am i... nah i'm in school at this moment but that's enough from me**_

_**So please review i love reviews peace out**_

_**-peace of the earth **_


	6. Bitter sweet moments

**Chapter 5 is here. Anyway sorry it was so late I am running behind on my chapters so I hope you like it I'm actually very happy with this chapter it's my longest one yet, *jumps for joy* also thx to the people who have faved me or my story and reviewed their names are:**

Nycorrall

Topaz Skye

Nightwhisperofshadows

nikki500

geek179

Kate Skye Ride

**I would like to ask for more reviews as it makes my day when I search my email and find reviews from you guys and what not, also I don't mind Flames...as long as there constructive flames and stuff. I'm such a sook XD but yeh well you can go read the next chapter now...no stop reading what I write go and read it...I said to read the chapter not what I'm saying...**

_**Danny's POV 2hours before end of last chapter**_

I was flying over the town, I figured I would have to keep up an act so that people wouldn't make the connection _Daniel Fenton is gone and so is Danny Phantom_. I flew in circles around the city. I started thinking about what has happened in the past few days, tears started leaking out of my eyes, I started to fly faster I was sure that I have passed my personal best "Danny" that one word stoped me in my tracts, and it wasn't just the word it was who said it that stopped me. I looked down and saw someone who I could have killed to see again. They flew up to me and smiled sheepishly. "Sam!" I yelled and crash tackled her into a hug in the air

"Danny, I'm so glad to see you!" she said while laughing at my actions

"Sam I'm so sorry, can you forgive me" I said looking into her eyes pleadingly

"Of course I can Danny, it wasn't your fault...for anything" she said seriously "now come on I want to show you something" she said dismissing the last conversation we flew to Fenton works and entered the ghost portal

"Hey Sam where we heading?" I asked curious as to why we were even in the ghost zone

"Don't worry Danny, were just going to my realm... You know...so we could...umm...talk?" she said but it came out more as a question than an explanation. We took a quick turn right and ended up about 400meters away from the Fenton Portal.

"I wonder why I haven't noticed this before."

"Well, that one of the many, many reasons why everyone calls you clueless"

"yeh...well where should we sit?" I said looking around what looked like Sams bedroom but with a few more extras like a hidden room filled with weapons and a kitchen stocked with real food "hey how did Walker let you have human food here?" I asked curious as how the rule maker was letting her break the rules, even though she would anyway

"Yeh well he felt sympathy I guess. He came to arrest me and when he saw it was me he kind ordered all his guards to put it back and leave it was something different I guess"

We walked into a room with a TV and a few seats around the room we sat down on the couch next to each other

"Well what would you like to talk about?" I asked nervously

"Well let's start with how is Amity Park?"

"Alright I guess, as far as I know there haven't been any attacks recently"

"That's good...Danny..." Sam said looking down to her hands

"Yes..." I lifted her head up with my finger

"well I was going to tell you something, but then Skulker interrupted us and well the rest is history" she said again trying not to look in my eyes I again pulled her face up to look at me

"Sam goes on but first I'd like to say something to you as well"

"No let me go first"

"No, no let met"

"No me"

"No me" I said I was determined to go first I had to tell her

"No me"

"No me"

"No me" Sam was just as determined

"No me"

"Danny why don't we just say it at the same time?"

"Yeh ok"

"Ok... Ready"

"Ready" I took a deep breath to get ready to spill my heart out to her. Everything just went by in what seemed like slow motion. I opened my mouth at the same time as Sam I started to say what I have been waiting to say since I met her in the 1st grade and it blurted out like word vomit

"Sam I love you!" I was surprised that it came back at me, I looked in Sams eyes with what seemed like a shocked expression on my face; her face was like a mirror reflection of mine we started to lean in unaware of each other's actions when a sound stoped us. It was a clapping sound.

"Well, well what do we have here "came a cynical voice that seemed to flow around the room. My head snapped up and I scanned the room "you have seemed to find you're... May I quote 'friend' Daniel"

"Vlad." I said again looking at every nook and granny "what are you

I eyed everywhere I snapped my head forward when a figure appeared behind Sam. I was about to attack him when Sam screamed

"Sam!"

"now Daniel you can either come with me without a fight or young miss Manson hear will receive a very large hole in her skull" as if to emphasise his point he turned Sams head to reveal one of the weapons from the hidden room. I got up and stood still for a moment deciding what to do. Finally I put my hands up to signal my surrender "that's a good boy, now come with me" he said with a cocky smile, he turned around and pushed Sam toward his Portal. I jumped up and pulled Sam away from him, he turned sharply and started fire ecto fire at me I pushed Sam out of the way got hit once in the gut but I managed to dodge the rest. I looked up at Plasmius his eyes enraged by most likely my actions.

"What's wrong Plasmius; you've lost your touch"

"You brat, you had a choice. Now it's going to painful... Not only for you but miss

Manson as well"

Vlad ran towards me, he eyes set stone hard cold on me I jumped up in the air hovering just about him, he kept running and smashed in to the wall. He fell to his back and looked at me, giving a scream of anger. Vlad quickly got to his feet and hovered up to me, charging at me I was not going to back down away from him. I charged at him, we collided in an instant; he forced me to the ground. I pushed him up, summoning all my power I shot ice bolts, and blast of ice shards at Vlad, who summoned all his power shooting fire balls at me. The ice and fire collided making an explosion, water splashed down to the ground. I grabbed bolts of ice throwing them at him giving him scars; I used all my power I could find making a giant ball of ice and shot it at him. Vlad shot a giant ball of fire they missed each other and we were hit with each others.

"Danny" yelled Sam, she quickly came towards me.

"Stay out of this Sam" I yelled back. I looked away for one quick second to see if Sam was coming, I could feel a heat coming from Vlad. I turned back to Vlad, I had no time a huge fire was spinning towards me, and it hit me with fire burning pain.

"Danny" yelled same again, I just noticed that Sam was going towards Vlad, she collided with him he simply just shot fire at her and she smashed to the ground landing on her should she gave a scream of pain. Vlad turned his attention back to me;

"1 down and 1 to go" said Vlad. I got up and shot towards Vlad he hit with another blast of fire, I went quickly backward and hit the wall hard and hit the ground my vision was fading in and out I was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. I wasn't going to give up, I wasn't going to let him win I knew I should had more strength in me. My eyes closed and everything went black.

I woke up feeling groggy with my head pounding "what hit my head?" I mumbled. I looked up without moving, (repeated experiences taught me not to move right away), and in the corner of my eye I saw a figure lying stiffly. Realizing that it was Sam I started crawling towards her with as much strength as I could master. I sat up next to Sam I turned her over so that she had her head resting on my lap and her back on the ground, as I was pulling her head up I felt a sticky gloop I lifted up my hand to inspect it closer. Then it hit me it was ectoplasm I turned Sams head to the side to inspect where my hand was placed there was a wound on her right should heavily bleed. I started to tear up the shirt I was wearing to use as a bandage it will do until we get out and back to her house. "Skulker come to my mansion at once I have important job for you and you shale come over at once" I herd echo from up the stairs from the lab we were currently in "oh and meet me in my library don't go through the lab...you shale not question me!" with that the conversation ended. I sat there with Sam and started to bandage her shoulder, I did that for about 10-15 minutes when I herd another conversation coming from above us "good your here."

"When you told me it was important I came as fast as I could" replied a voice that I couldn't place where I heard it before "now what is this 'all important job' for me?"

"Ahh yes, I need you to _dispose_ of the ghosts down in my lab. Are you able to do that?"

"It would be my pleasure, who is it may I ask?" it was then that I realised who it was. A stirring broke me away from the rest of the conversation, I

looked down and saw that Sam was waking up. A stomping sound made me look up towards where the stairs are "now you have to make this quick, my mother is coming by for a visit and I wish for me not to be disturbed"

"You already are, you crazed up fruit loop" I yelled towards Vlad who was now coming down the stairs

"Now, now no time for that, young Daniel, you are about to meet your future"

"You know that made no sense" I commented

"Grrr, watch it Daniel, your girlfriend there couldn't handle another blast from me"

"Did you do to her Plasmius" I said with anger in my voice

"Doesn't worry Daniel as long as you're both behave you should both be fine." he said turning away from me"

Now you know what to do, tell me when you're done" Vlad said towards Skulker. Skulker had an uneasy look on his face as he looked from me and Sam to Vlad.

"Hey fruitloop don't make the monkey do your dirty work"

"Be quiet boy, you don't know what my plan is"

"then why don't you tell me, I'm apparently going to die anyway, so why not grant me one of my last dying wishes" I said dramatically

"Hmmm... Fine, well where do I start..."

"Well how about the beginning you know faze 1 or something" I said cutting him of mid-sentence

"Well faze 1 was getting you here faze 2 are where you all die in an accident coming home from school..."

"But how, we are on summer break" I said interrupting him again. He looked at me an d took a deep breath

"Fine... You were in the bank when there was a robbery and one of the robbers shot you and sadly you didn't make it..."

"But there was no robbery, and who shot me, obviously they wouldn't have gotten away" I said again interrupting him. Sam started giggling and put her hand over her face to muffle the sound

"Fine. Moving onto the next phase. After you are dead I will take over Amity Park as Plasmius, saying I killed the mayor..."

"But how? You are the mayor and clones just disintegrate when there are holes or something wrong or when they get blasted anything along those lines" now not only was Sam trying not to laugh but so was Skulker, Vlad snapped his head towards Skulker. He walked over to a panel near his giant computer on the side of the room and started to press buttons then suddenly the cage door opens I jumped up and tried to run out but was shocked backwards. Vlad walked towards Skulker with a creepy smile on his face "now wasn't that fun to watch" Vlad said as he stood next to Skulker next thing i know Skulker is inside the cage with us. I looked at Vlad and saw his hands still glowing from firing one of his blasts. I looked up at Skulker as he stood up from the ground

"You betrayed me?" Skulker said surprised and in a way that questioned the sudden actions

"yes you fool, I knew that you wouldn't hurt Miss Manson so I shale do it for you" Vlad started to slowly bring an ecto blast into his hands, taunting us, teasing us that this was the end of the line for everyone, when something reminded me of a fact he didn't finish.

"Hey! Vlad haven't you forgotten something?"

"What do you mean Daniel?"

"Well you haven't given me my last dying wish" I said exasperated

"guh very well, where was I...ahh yes killing the mayor I was going to do this by making a clone of myself Daniel, that way I wouldn't really be killing anyone, or anything."  
>"Ok first look at Danielle, she has her own thoughts, how do you know this clone won't have any either?"<p>

"I'll make sure, now do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Ok, ok, continue on"

"Yes well I shale kill the mayor and over run the city with ghosts, and where will the _famous Danny Phantom_ be? Oh that's right he shale be dead, and the citizens of Amity Park will think he has abandoned them"

"Wow, this all to dishonour rate me?" I said, I couldn't believe the fruit-loop would stoop to that level of lowness "wow fruit-loop you have stooped lows"

"Mr Maters I have prepared your dinner" a voice echoed from somewhere above us

"I will be back later don't try and escape, or you shale pay the consequences" Vlad turned invisible and was gone

"Well, that was weird" I stated

"Thanks for the update Danny" Sam crocked out, I looked down towards her

"Sam! Are you alright? Need anything? Forget that I have nothing" I said I started to rub the back of my neck; Sam started laughing at my antiques

"no, but what you need to do is try to stop the bleeding" she said with the experience from patching me up all the time, Skulker pulled out some cloth from his belt, and handed it to me to rap Sams shoulder in as a sling.

"So... Why do you have this?" I asked

"I honestly don't know, I'm pretty sure it had something to do with hunting a cloth ghost, very rare"

"Ok..." I said looking at him strangely. Sam made a groan of agony so I got back to bandaging her wounds. "So where did Vlad get this cage?" I asked knowing who he got it from

"Well I think he stole it from me, I'm pretty sure this is the cage that had the box ghost in it"

"Oh, so you have the key to get out?"

"I guess so..."

"Don't even try Skulker. I have changed the lock so you can't get out"  
>"oh that oks fruit-loop I know you love us deep inside, that's why you're not letting us go"<p>

"Don't flatter yourself Daniel..."

"Vladimir where are you?" a fragile old voice came from the room above us

"I'll be right up mother" Vlad said raising his voice so his mother could hear him.

"Mother?" I questioned knowing how to get out of here

"Yes my mother is visiting and I would rather you not interrupt the day..." he said getting cut off

"Vladdie are you down there?"

"Ma? What don't come down here?"

"Why not Vladdie? It's not like your hiding something, are you hiding something?"  
>"No ma, it's just this is my science lab, the one I told you about"<br>"oh, yes the one you do your little contraptions in"

"Yes that one, now go up stairs"

"but I want to see your lab"  
>"it is not safe for you down here"<p>

"What do you mean?" Vlad's mum said looking hurt, yet daring her son to continue what he was saying

"Busted" I whispered to Sam. Vlad's mum looked up at where we were

_**VLAD'S POV**_

"Vladimir why are these people in a cage?" my mum asked looking at Daniel and the others  
>"they are not people" I said worriedly<p>

"Than what are they?"

"there umm...um...well...you see...these are not people...they are...uh...robots?, yeh" I'm sure she would believe that Skulker was, he is a big junk of metal  
>"I see then turn them on so I can see what they do"<br>"I better not mum as they are not quite functioning right" **(A/N OK MUM IS SPELT THAT WAY BECAUSE I AM AN AUSSIE FROM DOWN UNDER AND WE DON'T SPELL IT LIKE THE AMERICANS DO 'MOM' KK)**

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you up stairs" I nodded and she made her way up the stairs and threw into the library. I spun around to toucher my prisoners when I realised that they weren't anywhere to be scene. I changed into Plasmius and flew through my ghost portal; I flew at my top speed towards Jakes portal. I turned right and saw that the spectre speeder was hovering through their portal, I was going to destroy them if it was the last thing I might do...

**What will Vlad's new plan be? What will he do? Will it bad? Or totally unexpected? I wouldn't know as I have not even written it yet I am open to ideas...**

**Review please. I desperately need ideas I know what I want to happen I just don't know how. Plus if you have any ideas on what Vlad might do please PM me and I will probably use it thanks also ****just so you know it wasn't me who did the fight scene it was **wolf shadow of the moon** I couldn't have done it with-out her help thanks. I would also like to mention that I'm am going away for the rest of my holidays, I'm going skiing, YAY!, but i probably won't be able to update any time soon, but i will try, again sooooo sorry **

**-peace of the earth**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi people i am so, so, so, so sory i havnt updated i have been uber buisy and what not im only in high school i havnt even done an essey that was due over a week ago so stuff it. But i have sorta been writing in my spare time which is about 1 day not even... i do 5 nights of dancing evry week so i wont have the chapter up untill next week (i'm an irish dancer) but i am reall,y really, really sory


	8. beta note not peace's

_Hey followers of Peace of the Earth. My name is Kate Skye Ride (yes the same one who comments regularly) and I wanted to tell you why you haven't found any recent chapters from her. Well, you see Peace has just returned to school for term three & has been overloaded with assignments. That & she was away in the holidays, so she had no internet, & she has had writers block for a while. Please don't be upset with her, I am sure we can have something up within the next week or so. Ple..._

_(Peace walks into the room & turns to Kate)_

_Peace: Kate, please tell me that isn't my fan fiction account open._

_(Kate turns to face an accusatory Peace)_

_Kate: Well...umm..._

_Peace: WHAT ARE YOU TELLING MY FANS?_

_Kate: Relax Peace, I'm simply explaining to them why you haven't updated in ages._

_Peace: Oh, ok then. Did you tell them about the holiday?_

_Kate: Yep._

_Peace: The assignments?_

_Kate: Done._

_(Peace whispers): Writer block?_

_Kate: It's all sorted, hun. You have nothing to worry about. Just go & lie down with the pen & paper, ok?_

_Peace: Yeah, ok. Pretty paper._

_Kate: Atta girl. (Kate turns back to face computer) So as I was saying, Please show just a tiny bit more patience & something will be back up soon. Thanks for being so understanding through this process. Peace needs some time to stop worrying about whether or not you guys will hate her, but just trust us when we say It'll all be worth it. Well, really you have no choice, but just play along with it. _

_Thanks again,_

_Kate Skye Ride. _

**(A/N: THAT REALLY WAS MY BETA THER. YOU CAN TELL BECAUS NO MISTAKES WERE MADE :) )**


	9. The Great Battle

_Danny's POV_

_I stood in the middle of the isle, shocked to hear my worst enemy flouting in the next isle knocking products of the shelves and burning them. It was just haze until I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I was flying backwards before I registered what was going on, slamming into the canned goods back first._

"_Now, now what are we staring at?" I looked up at my nightmare, staring him in the eye._

_I stood up as confidently as I could, slipping into my alter ego effortlessly before hovering over to where he stood. Where he was watching me ever so carefully._

"_Why are you here?" I let the venom leak into my voice._

"_Well, if you must know, I have been… how would you say… hired? But anyway, Plasmius doesn't know what is going to happen to him in the future" the smile that spread across his face made the comment even more sickly._

_I looked him up and down, eyeing him off._

"_At least you haven't gotten any uglier" being witty had seemed like my best chance at the moment._

"_Ha! At least I know that you turn out like me" he shot back._

"_I will never become like you!" I shouted._

_He launched at me once more but I was prepared this time, driving out the way without a second thought. Retaliating, I threw an ice blast aimed at his head. Without aim I was lucky to hit him. I had gotten better ever since I went back to Frostbite when I was fourteen. I spent a few weeks there during the summer to master techniques to use in battle instead of going to a camp about ghosts, sending a robot dressed up like me instead._

_The anger was plain on his face as his head snapped in my direction. Moving deathly slow, he stood up and turned, looking me straight in the eye. Sucking in a huge breath, he raised his feet. I looked back to my friends who weren't that far behind me and got ready to warn them. I didn't need to see the rest of the motion to know what was going on; I had done this so many times before. I turned back to my opponent as he started to yell. Without a second thought I dove towards Sam and Tucker._

"_Get down!" I yelled in a hast, trying to my best friends away from what was about to happen._

_Tackling Sam and Tucker I fazed through the floor as the sound vibrated throughout the whole town. Once it was clear, I flew carefully back only to see a scene that usually occurred after this kind of event. Most of the market was now rubble with majority of the surrounding building joining it. I set my friends down with as much care as I had brought back up with, looking at them for a moment._

"_Go" I spoke through clenched teeth._

"_But Danny…"_

"_No Sam, he's dangerous. I don't want either of you hurt" I kept my voice firm._

_She looked up at me, sighing in defeat, "Just be careful" her voice was quiet._

_Turing to Tucker, she started to pull him out of the demolished store. I went back to facing 'Dark Dan', easing into a fight stance. Circling each other for a moment I looked for an opening but any progress I had made soon relinquished as he rushed towards me. Sidestepping, I landed a punch to the side of his face without him even touching me. Recoiling, he sent his fist out, sending me backwards as it connected with my jaw. He dusted himself, seeming confident as I tried to regain my footing before he ran at me again. This time, instead of having a chance to move, his foot connected with my temple in a strong round-house, knocking me over._

_I quickly jumped to me feet, recovering as much as I could as he settled down into a fighting stance. I took my opening, taking the chance to return a round-house. As my foot hit the target an orange ray shot out, sending 'Dark Dan' backwards. He crashed into the remaining part of a wall and to my advantage; it toppled over, collapsing onto my opponent. A look of surprise filled his face as he pushed rubble out of the way, trying to stand up._

_I could always give him another round-house... No he would expect that...maybe I could freeze him in drayage ice by the time he get out of that my ghostly wail could defeat him I stalked backwards deciding that I would need some room for this attack I raised my hands forward to the height of my chest. The familiar glowing green-blue coloured ray shot out at my opponent. He stumbled back in surprised as his chest started to freeze it moved down to his legs and arms once everything was frozen including his face it started to glow a peach colour as his energy was draining out of him. I drew in a massive breath and released my ghostly wail._

_The ice began to crack as I got closer and closer to it ever so slowly he started to disinter-great I closed my eyes not wanting to see the rest. As I began to weaken I opened my eyes to see the last part of him vanish into nothing. I collapsed onto the ground breathing hard, the edges of my vision started to get dark and blurred. The last thoughts on my mind was I have finally defeated him _

_'Dark Dan' _


	10. sory, but goodbye

Hi readers of this story. I am sad to say that I have gown bored of this story, I have no more inspiration for it and have no free time to even think about writing some more of it. I like to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story. So thanks to

Jamie-Lee

Kate Skye Ride

THE GHOST

nycorrall

geek179

so thanks again. And sorry for not continuing this story, I hate it when people do that and I'm very annoyed at myself for not finishing it. But if I find that I write anymore of the last chapter I will post it… if I write more.

-peace of the earth


End file.
